bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Meeting
Write the text of your article here! Location: X-Faction Headquarters/10th floor/Captains table Time: Present Day (In a large room with white walls filled with several intricate designs in gold on them, sit six of X-factions Squad Captains. The general stands at the head of the table with his arms placed behind his back. As a cool breeze enters in through the large double doors from the balcony just a few feet away, Commander Freeman begins to speak, first addressing each of them by name and rank.) Commander Freeman: "Captain of the 2nd division, '''Yuri Yoshirou'... Captain of the 3rd Division, Captain of the 6th Division, Saiko Saburai... Captain of the 11th Division, Sozen Sagara... Captain of the 10th Division, Seto Seikurohiko... ''and Captain of the 13th Division Captain '''Hiryu Nishura'... Welcome.'' As You all know, we are facing a difficult time. We're on the brink of war... and we have just one of the three artifacts needed to secure our existance... and maintain order. Several of our spies from Yuri's division have confirmed the whereabouts of the other two artifacts. '''The Godaiku' (The Five Powers), and The Illuminati. Two enemies that are foreign to us at the present time have possession of the remaining two artifacts. I've left it up to our Covert Ops, Investigations, Communications and Task Force to gather as much information as possible on these two groups to better determine A.) The exact whereabouts of the stolen artifacts and B.) what kind of opposing forces we're dealing with. Aside from all this, we must also maintain possession of the single artifact we now hold.'' I have decided to devide our forces up into three units. One unit will retrieve the artifact from The Godaiku. One unit will retrive the artifact from the group known as "The illuminati". And the other, will remain at HQ to provide information, reinforements, and most important of all... protect the artifact in our possession. Needless to say, going forward we will need to excercise extreme caution and maintain contact at all times. This will not be an easy task. But I am confident in our success and victory... we're up against incredible odds... but we will remain vigilant.. and above all... we will prevail. This meeting.. is ajourned. Good luck to you all." (As the captains rise to their feet and begin to exit the room Seto walks instead, through the double doors and onto the balcony overlooking the vast forest and distant lands below. Closing his eyes, he thinks back on his confrontation with Aizen Sōsuke. As his mind drifts back to the battlefield the sounds and echoes of his defeat begin to overcome his senses. A familiar voice rings out over the clashing of blades pulling him back to his current reality.) Commander: "Son... you need to deal with whatever it is thats bothering you. It's important to move past the things that are hinderences ''to us." '''Seto': "I know... " Commander: "Good... Because I have a seperate mission for you and your team. We've received multiple reports from our 3rd Division, that an entire shinigami partol squad has gone missing. I want this problem solved before it can become a major one." Seto: ''"I understand... we will assemble and depart immediately."'' (As Seto vanishes from his position on the balcony he re-appears moving at high speeds through the skies while mentally preparing himself for his next mission, The Hunt.)